Happy Holly Days
(AT HEARTHOME CITY) (Mac, Leshawna, and Mandy all got off the Chris plane and then are being surrounded by thousands of people with cameras, notepads, pens, and flags of the face of whoever they want to win)Mac: Whoa, who knew lots of people were watching? Mandy: Hey, I'm the one that's going to win you know. Leshawna: Not if I have anything to say about. Mac: Oh no, I forgot its Christmas Day. Mandy: Like I care. Mac: Don't worry, we can still the best of our time here. (AT HOTEL) Bendy: Bloo deliberately went into the bathroom without your permission. Beth: (wakes up) Hey I don't remember that. Bloo just got here a couple of hours ago. Paul: What the heck is it today? Geoff: (flips over the calendar to reveal the paper saying 12/25) Dudes, it's Christmas! Lindsay: (goes to the bathroom to get dressed from her pajamas to her everyday clothes) Happy Jungle Days. Bridgette: Holidays. Lindsay: Oh right. (Bloo being feed grapes by a Japanese girl in a ninja suit) Blossom: Bloo when did you get a servant? Bloo: Oh she isn't a servant she is my Japanese girlfriend Kimiko. Eduardo: Girlfriend? Kari: So when did you meet? Bloo: When I came here. Kimiko: (in a Japanese accent) I fell in love with him at first sight. Cream: Aw, that's so cute. (AT HEARTHOME CITY) Mac: (stating in front of the crowd) How did I feel about being voted off? Just awful, but that I'm back in the game I feel like a whole new man. (AT HOTEL) Courtney: A lump of coal? (making a grip on the coal) Duncan: Weird, I got the same thing. Courtney: Be quiet. Bridgette: Well, I think it's time to give each other gifts. Geoff: We all get to select one gift from the bag. Beth: (grabs a gift from the bag) From something that loves you? (opens it to reveal a box of chocolates) Brock: (in love with her) That was from me Beth. I don't care what you look like but to me, you're a beautiful vixen. (his Croagunk is about to Poison Jab him) Beth: Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend you know. Brady won't like it if I dated you. Brock: (feels rejected) Her words hurt worse than Croagunk's Poison Jab. Sue: (grabs the present at the same time Stewie does) Let go. Stewie: No, you let go. (both Sue and Stewie each grab a candy cane and start fighting each other while Ash gets it and opens it to reveal it being a water cannon that squirted him) Ash: Izzy. Izzy: (laughs) Yes Ash. Ash: What's with the squirt cannon? Izzy: I made it myself. It always squirts at the person who is holding on to it. I thought it was going to either Paul or Courtney. Courtney: (raspberries at Izzy) Duncan, go for the yellow box with green polka dots that have the initials CIT inside them. Dawn: Courtney, we're sick of you saying you're a CIT. (pulls out Pokeball) Mamoswine, would you kindly freeze her? (the Pokeball opens and Mamoswine comes out) Harold: For a such woolly mammoth, it does have a great trainer, just as Gabite, Corsola, Skarmory, Ludicolo, Nidoking, and Drapion have a trainer that I can relate to. Duncan: (laughs) Keep dreaming Doris, because the final three is where she is put to a stop. Harold: But Mandy's still in it and we want her to go down. Duncan: You make a good point. (opens his present and happily gets a picture of Courtney winning a debate) Courtney: (comes to Duncan and kisses him on the lips which Duncan accepts) Chomper: (gets his present and reads the tag) It's from Ash. (opens it and receives a dinosaur baseball cap) Wow, thanks. Heather: (walks over to grab a present which is from Lindsay and opens to reveal that it is empty) Nothing. (throws box away) Lindsay didn't get me anything for Christmas, despite me grabbing the present that anyone could've picked up before me! Brock: Heather, I don't really like because your actions. You may be beautiful but you can't hide that cold heart from anybody. Heather: If you say so Ringo. Brock: You'll be sorry for saying that. (grabs a present that Dee Dee wrapped and opened it reveal it being a ballerina DVD and gets lovey dovey) Oh boy, I can't wait to watch and see all those graceful women dance. Ash: He deliberately grabs a Christmas present from a girl. That's no surprise. Cera: (grabs a gift wrapped by Bloo with her teeth and opens it with her horn) A paddle ball? Trent: (grabs the gift Olivia wrapped and opens it to reveal a wind up toy, puts it on the table, and winds it up while he's counting to nine) . (the wind up toy blooms from a bud to a ballerina mouse) Didn't your daddy give this to you for your birthday? Olivia: He actually made tons. That's the fifth one he made. Duncan: Seeing that doll reminds me of Courtney. Courtney: Yes. (kisses Duncan again, both feeling pleased) Geoff: Bridgette, shall we do the same? Bridgette: Sure. (she and Geoff make out) (AT HEARTHOME CITY) Leshawna: (gives her Gabite a top hat) Merry Christmas. Gabite: (puts it and likes it) Rhonda: Looks like you and Gabite make quite a pair. Is he your signature Pokemon? Leshawna: Heck yes. Jack(Sinnoh Now): (couldn't keep the boom microphone up and it hits Rhonda) Sorry. Rhonda: (irritated) Even during Christmas Day, you better be careful not to hit my eye out or you'll wind up in an unemployment line. Mac: (whispers to his Togepi who is scared) Get used to it sweetie. It's a running gag. (AT HOTEL) Jack: (grabs Bubbles' gift and opens it to reveal a Rock Incense for his Rhyperior) Thank you so kindly young warrior. It will help me to become a kinder and stronger trainer on my quest in the series of Total Drama. Fidget: (grabs Starfire's gift) Starfire wrapped this up? Kim Possible: She does give strangest presents. Ron: Very weird. Katie/Sadie: (look at Starfire weirdly as give each other their gifts) Fidget: (opens his gift to reveal a nail clipper) Seriously? Guido: I'll go next if you don't mind. (30 MINUTES LATER WITH ONE LAST GIFT) Zac/Randall/Ezekiel: (all trying to grab Cream's gift) Zac: She's mine! She's the one in love with me. Randall: Well not anymore. Amy: (grabs Cream's gift) Ezekiel: Hey, no fair. Amy: Sorry, but I can't you three fighting over it. (looks at Kari angerly) Kari. Kari: Amy? Amy: (opens her present to reveal the holy book of the bible) Look at this soft leather. Dawn: Cream, did you actually wrap it up yourself? Cream: Magically. Kim: And why? Cream: To make it easier. And to explain that Christmas is all about the spirit of giving. Many people: (telling about great about the gift is) Kari: That was some great stuff we got. Spyro: Almost midnight again? Geoff: Well, it's time for us to go to sleep. Skunk: I pooped after that whole hunter incident. Juniper: Good night. Flapjack: (goes to his room) Wyatt: Better get rest for tomorrow. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Specials